1. Field of the Invention
The invention is in the field of measurement of casing thickness in wellbores. Specifically, the invention is directed towards magnetic flux leakage measurements to determine variations in casing morphology.
2. Description of the Related Art
Wells drilled for hydrocarbon production are completed with steel casing whose purpose is to control pressure and direct the flow of fluids from the reservoir to the surface. Mechanical integrity of the casing string is important for safety and environmental reasons. Corrosion may degrade the mechanical integrity of a casing and tubing string over time. The mechanical integrity must be estimated or otherwise ascertained by production engineers in order to assess the need for casing repair or replacement prior to failure.
Several devices for the remote sensing of the casing condition are available. For example, there are casing imaging systems based on acoustical principles. Use of acoustic measurements requires that the casing be filled with a liquid of constant density whose flow rate is low enough so that the acoustic signals are not lost in noise produced by moving fluids. When conditions favorable for acoustic imaging are not met, mechanical calipers have been used. One drawback of mechanical calipers is that they may cause corrosion of the casing under certain circumstances.
Various magnetic and electromagnetic techniques have been utilized to detect anomalies in casing. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,670,878 to Katahara et al. discloses an arrangement in which electromagnets on a logging tool are used to produce a magnetic field in the casing. A transmitting antenna is activated long enough to stabilize the current in the antenna and is then turned off. As a result of the turning off of the antenna current, eddy currents are induced in the casing proximate to the transmitting antenna. The induced eddy currents are detected by a receiver near the transmitting antenna. Such devices have limited azimuthal resolution. Eddy current systems are generally is less sensitive to defects in the internal diameter (ID) and more prone to spurious signals induced by sensor liftoff, scale and other internal deposits.
Magnetic inspection methods for inspection of elongated magnetically permeable objects are presently available. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,659,991 to Weischedel uses a method to nondestructively, magnetically inspect an elongated magnetically permeable object. The method induces a saturated magnetic flux through a section of the object between two opposite magnetic poles of a magnet. The saturated magnetic flux within the object is directly related to the cross-sectional area of the magnetically permeable object. A magnetic flux sensing coil is positioned between the poles near the surface of the object and moves with the magnet relative to the object in order to sense quantitatively the magnetic flux contained within the object.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,397,985 to Kennedy discloses use of a rotating transducer maintained at a constant distance from the casing axis during its rotation cycle. This constant distance is maintained regardless of variations in the inside diameter of the casing. The transducer induces a magnetic flux in the portion of the casing adjacent to the transducer. The transducer is rotated about the axis of the casing and continuously measures variations in the flux density within the casing during rotation to produce a true 360° azimuthal flux density response. The transducer is continuously repositioned vertically at a rate determined by the angular velocity of the rotating transducer and the desired vertical resolution of the final image. The transducer thus moves in a helical track near the inner wall of the casing. The measured variations in flux density for each 360° azimuthal scan are continuously recorded as a function of position along the casing to produce a 360° azimuthal sampling of the flux induced in the casing along the selected length.
The measured variations in flux density recorded as a function of position are used to generate an image. For the example of a magnetic transducer, the twice integrated response is correlatable to the casing profile passing beneath the transducer; this response can be calibrated in terms of the distance from the transducer to the casing surface, thus yielding a quantitatively interpretable image of the inner casing surface. In the case of electromagnetic transducers, operating frequencies can be chosen such that the observed flux density is related either to the proximity of the inner casing surface, or alternatively, to the casing thickness. Hence the use of electromagnetic transducers permits the simultaneous detection of both the casing thickness and the proximity of the inner surface; these can be used together to image casing defects both inside and outside the casing, as well as to produce a continuous image of casing thickness. The Kennedy device provides high resolution measurements at the cost of increased complexity due to the necessity of having a rotating transducer.
Any configuration relying on a single, central, magnetic circuit must be well centralized in the borehole in order to function well. Prior art casing technologies require at least one very powerful centralizing mechanism both above and below the magnetizer section. Such a configuration is disclosed, for example, in US 20040100256 of Fickert et al. It would be desirable to have a method and apparatus of measuring casing thickness that provides high resolution while being mechanically simple. The apparatus should preferably not require centralizing devices. The method should preferably also be able to detect defects on the inside as well as the outside of the casing. The present invention satisfies this need.